1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating nut driver and more particularly pertains to providing a light source that is positioned within the handle of a nut driver, such that the light is transferred through a composite nut driver shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light emitting handles is known in the prior art. More specifically, light emitting handles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lighting the work area are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,876 to Norman discloses a compound hand tool with a screwdriver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,715 to Christiensen and Horibata discloses a lighted tool holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,757 to Malbandian and Sullivan discloses an illuminated screwdriver. U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,780 to Van Gennep discloses a tool driver with a detachable handle having a light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,796 to Gennep discloses a tool driver with a handle. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,555 to McKaian and Fritze discloses a light emitting screwdriver.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe illuminating nut driver that allows the user of the device to be provided with illumination directed toward the work area where a nut will be driven or removed.
In this respect, the illuminating nut driver according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a light source that is positioned within the handle of a nut driver, such that the light is transferred through a composite nut driver shaft.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved illuminating nut driver which can be used for providing a light source that is positioned within the handle of a nut driver, such that the light is transferred through a composite nut driver shaft. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.